1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sports training aids, specifically to a golf swing training aid. Moreover, this invention relates to a device that indicates to the golfer exactly how to get rid of the casting and coming over the top move that plague most of today's and yesterday's golfers.
2. Description
Throughout the years there have been many golf inventions that attempted to vary the height of the striking surface in relation to the golfer. The purpose of most of them is to enable the golfer to practice uphill, downhill or sidehill lies or to be able to use a shortened club so that they might practice inside. Examples of these are Lai #4779796, Thornley #6881068, and Bishop #3999765. Unfortunately they all use clubs and balls, which limits the flexibility of the drills and positions needed for the golfer to learn a correct swing. And because they all have the golfer address the ball in the same conventional manner, they don't provide help to stop what is commonly called “casting,” the cause of all poor golf shots. It is therefore desirable to provide an improved device and method to enable golfers to actually make a swing that does not involve this casting motion. It is also desirable to have this device have the property of being safe to use for the average golfer.